


How Soon Is Now?

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Altean Shapeshifting Abilities, Altean lance, Alteans are prudes, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, Galra Shiro, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Sendak doesn’t know that tho, i really do be putting him in that situation all the time lol, no bad boys here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Lance was raised to be married off for the benefit of his family. It’s to his own benefit that it’s Sendak he’s married off to.
Relationships: Lance/Sendak (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Adam!

Lance hadn’t been particularly upset when he’d learned of his upcoming nuptials. 

As a younger child, and without any degree of alchemical ability, this had been his fate nearly since the day he was born.

His family held a high position within the Altean royal court, which meant that many tried to forge marital alliances with them. His older brothers were already married, and his sister was in the process of selecting one of her many suitors.

His own marriage had been arranged some years ago, though it was not until now -now that he was twenty-one -that he was officially to be wed.

(Some small part of him regretted the years he could have been courting and courted; the marriage had been arranged before he was old enough to participate in that.) 

He’d never met his husband-to-be, but that made sense: the man was not Altean, and as far as Lance knew, had never been to Altea. Meanwhile, this was the first time Lance was leaving Altea.

It was...exciting, in a way. He was traveling by himself, to someplace entirely new, without all the rules that governed the daily lives of high-ranking Alteans and their families. 

His new husband was high-ranking himself, of course -Lance mother would have accepted no less for her youngest - but he was Galra, and their society, from what Lance knew, was less formal.

Lance had never been one for much studying, so while his tutors had tried to teach him about the culture he would be marrying into, it had been rather hopeless. 

Still. He’d be alright. The marriage contract included a one-year trial period, and if things didn’t work out, the marriage could be annulled during that time quite easily, and he would be free to leave.

(The possibility of remarriage was rather slim, if that happened, but his parents would welcome him home, at least, and there was comfort in that.) 

He spent much of the voyage -aboard a Galra Imperial cruiser -on the observation decks, marveling at the stars, as he’d often done as a child. 

He’d always wanted to see the universe beyond Altea, and this was his chance.

He wasn’t too worried about his husband-to-be; he knew his mother had made sure he would be suitable, not cruel or dangerous. There were protections in the marriage contract. 

Honestly, he was more excited than anything else. This was what he’d been raised for, his chance to make his parents proud, and a new adventure. 

* * *

Lance was greeted upon arrival on Daibazaal by a tall, handsome Galra man in a somber uniform, with a blue and orange band around one arm.

“Sir,” he said, sketching a shallow bow. “I am General Shiro. The Emperor has asked me to escort you to your rooms.”

Lance remembered that the Galra did not have a noble class the way Alteans did, though they did have their own social ranking system. 

“Thank you,” Lance said, as his mind tried to catch up. Regrettably, he didn’t actually know that much about his husband-to-be, other than that he was Galra and a high-ranking one. But how high-ranking did one need to be in order to have the Emperor send someone to escort him? Or maybe it was because the Emperor was half-Altean, and their shared heritage meant…? “When will I be able to see my- I mean, Commander Sendak?”

“He’s in a meeting with the Emperor right now,” the general said. “It may be late by the time they finish, and the Emperor thought you might want to rest before tomorrow.”

Tomorrow… The wedding was tomorrow. Lance swallowed; he hadn’t really thought about how things would go once he got here, but he’d hoped he’d have time to at least talk to the man he was going to marry first. 

The general led him through the halls of the palace, passing patrols of Sentries at regular intervals, until they reached an unremarkable door.

“In observance of your Altean sensibilities,” the general said, “the Emperor is rooming you in the guest wing until  _ after _ the wedding. Dinner will be delivered in about an hour, and if there’s anything else you need, feel free to ask.” 

“Thank you,” Lance said, and then took a moment to study the general. “Do- Do I know you?”

The general squinted. “I…accompanied the Emperor to Altea several years ago,” he said finally. “It’s possible you might have seen me then.”

“Oh,” Lance said, and now he remembered why the general looked so familiar. He’d been going through a period of...self-discovery at that time, and this handsome general had ended up as the object of some of those… 

He hoped the general didn’t notice his flush, but if he did, he didn’t say anything. 

“Thank you again,” Lance said quickly. “Um… I guess I’ll see you around, General Shiro?”

The general laughed. “Please, call me Shiro, Sir. And yes, I’ll be around as long as the Emperor is in residence here, as I’m his bodyguard.”

Lance smiled, somehow put at ease by this simple interaction, the casualness of it. “Thank you,” he said more quietly. 

“My pleasure,” Shiro said. “If I might suggest, Sir, you may wish to make it an early night; tomorrow will be a busy day.”

“I will,” Lance said. “Good night, Shiro. And please, call me Lance.”

Shiro smiled. “Good night, Lance.” 

He turned away, and Lance entered the guest suite.

Lance had never stayed overnight at any of the royal residences on Altea, but this was nicer than his childhood bedroom, much nicer than he needed for one night’s stay. 

After all… Shiro had said this was only until after the wedding, which was  _ tomorrow _ . 

The rooms were dark and gloomy and rather spartan, inline with most Galra aesthetics, but somehow still opulent. Not surprising; the Galra Empire was almost as wealthy as Altea, and this was, apparently, the Emperor’s residence. 

He wondered how his new husband had decorated his rooms. Perhaps he might be allowed to redecorate… That could be fun, and help remind him of home.

And...this was to be his new home. He wanted to like it here. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you, Axca, Ezor,” a deep voice said from the doorway.

The two Galra who had been helping Lance dress for the ceremony left, and someone came up behind Lance.

He didn’t dare turn to look -he was afraid of somehow undoing all the work the women had put in -but he saw the reflection in the mirror: a tall man, though not nearly as tall as most Galra, with fine white hair and Altean features.

He’d seen the Emperor from a distance before, and he instantly recognized him. 

He moved to stand, so he could bow appropriately, but the Emperor simply set a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “No, stay seated,” he said. “There’s no need to be so formal.”

He deftly sorted Lance’s hair into sections, then took one and broke it down further, before braiding it elaborately. 

“Are you nervous?” Lotor asked. “You seem tense.”

”A little, Your Majesty,” Lance admitted. “I just- I was raised for this, but it’s all so...new.”

“Ah,” the Emperor said. “Please call me Lotor. Yes, it will be quite the adjustment for you. Still, if it ends up not being to your tastes…”

”I don’t want to fail,” Lance whispered. 

“Fail?” Lotor asked. “If this marriage doesn’t work out, it won’t be a failure. Simply… an experiment with results other than what we wished for.” 

“That’s not how they’ll see it on Altea,” Lance said.

Lotor sighed. “Yes, I know… But I don’t think it will. I know you haven’t met your husband-to-be yet, but he is one of my most trusted advisors, and a close personal friend besides. He is a good man, and he will treat you well.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Lance said. “Such things aren’t taken into consideration on Altea, just...money, connections, politics. Children.”

“Ah,” Lotor said knowingly. “Things are different here. Galra usually marry for love, without further consideration.”

”Then why…?” Lance asked.

Lotor was quiet for a moment, securing one last braid. “I asked him to get married some years ago. Before you were born, I think. He never really wanted to, but we are of the opinion that it would be good for him.”

“In what way?” 

“He likes taking care of people, things… He practically adopted a young man a few years back- him and Shiro - and lately, he’s been meddling in my affairs, and the Empire’s affairs. I think it would do him good to take care of someone else, and for him to have someone to take care of him. He neglects himself all too often…” Lotor sighed. “But enough of that. You look lovely.”

Lance was outfitted in the traditional wedding attire of the Galra -red and gold, with the majority of embellishment centered on his chest - with more gold woven into his hair and around his throat and wrists.

Lotor helped him stand, carefully arranging to robes, then touching the bracelets, the necklace, the gold belt around Lance’s waist. “These are gifts from your husband-to-be,” he said. “And he wanted me to give you one last thing.” He took a small, flat box from one of the pockets in his own robes.

Lance opened it, finding a small dagger -beautifully encrusted in jewels -and its sheathe. ”It’s beautiful,” Lance said. “It’s all beautiful, but-?”

“Traditionally, he would have been giving you gifts throughout the courtship,” Lotor said. “His final gift would have been a dagger, and if you accepted it, you would have agreed to be married.” He took the dagger from Lance and attached it to the belt at his waist. “There, now you’re ready.”

Lance nodded, wanting to believe that he was ready. 

“I must go,” Lotor said, “but Shiro will help you with anything else.”

“Thank you,” Lance said, “for everything.” 

Lotor smiled and left just as suddenly as he’d come.

* * *

Lance stared at the man in front of him: his soon-to-be husband.

He knew that Galra tended to be taller and larger than Alteans by a significant degree, but he hadn’t really been prepared for the reality of it.

Lotor was taller than he was, and Shiro stood a head taller than him, but Commander Sendak was even taller, broader, radiating strength and power.

He was terribly handsome, too, for all that his features were not at all Altean. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, the poise and dignity in his shoulders…

His right eye had been replaced with a prosthetic, as had his left arm; Lance wondered if he’d ever know the stories there, if his husband was talkative or tacit, sweet or stoic…

The ceremony passed in a blur. He barely managed to follow the emperor’s prompts, too engrossed in trying to puzzle out what he could of his new husband, but he said the proscribed words when he was asked, and finally the ceremony was over.

Sendak took one of his hands in his, and bowed, and pressed his lips to his knuckles, all while raising his eyes to meet Lance’s.

Lance felt himself grow hot, startled and flustered by this sudden romantic display. Romance was not a part of Altean marriages, for the most part; love was not the catalyst, nor the reason.

But… Perhaps…

If his husband would be sweet and romantic like this all the time, it might not be difficult to create love regardless. 

* * *

There was a feast afterwards, a grand wild thing, like nothing Lance had ever been to before.

He was seated next to Sendak at the high table, along with Lotor. (Shiro stood off to one side, observing.) 

Sendak hadn’t actually spoken to him yet, but then, Lance hadn’t tried to initiate conversation either. What did you say to the man you’ve never met and just married?

Wellwishers came up to the table, speaking first to Lotor, and then to Sendak, making what Lance had to assume were bawdy jokes (based on Lotor’s barely stifled laughter). Sendak didn’t really react, other than the odd twitch of one ear, so Lance didn’t know how he felt about it.

He didn’t even know if this was  _ normal _ , just another facet of Galra wedding activities. 

“Shiro,” Lotor said, turning to beckon him over, “come sit with us. Have a drink. These two are acting as if we celebrated their funeral today.” 

Shiro came over, but he didn’t sit, and he didn’t take the glass Lotor was offering. “Not while you’re drinking, my Emperor,” he said.

Lotor pouted. “You don’t need to be on-duty. It’s a wedding, despite Sendak’s dour mood! No one will-“

“On the contrary,” Shiro said. “It’s a perfect opportunity, my Emperor, and it is my sacred duty to keep you safe.” 

Lotor sniffed. “You boys and your sense of duty! Sendak, go do your  _ duty _ to your husband so I can retire for the evening.”

Sendak choked on the poorly-timed sip of wine he’d been taking. “Sire?”

“You’ve been here long enough! I’ve never seen any newlyweds stay at their wedding feast this long.”

“The circumstances are-“

Lotor waved a hand. “I’m aware. But it speaks to an ill suited match if you stay any longer. However, what you choose to do in the privacy of your own quarters is no one else’s business.” 

Lance flushed as he realized what Lotor was talking about.

_ The consummation.  _

It was as important as the vows spoken at an Altean wedding, though he didn’t know if the Galra felt the same way.

He took a hasty sip of wine. 

“As you say, Sire,” Sendak said, rising from the table. “Husband?” He offered a hand to Lance.

Lance took it, rising himself.

His eyes met Sendak’s for a moment, and there was such... _ warmth _ there, that Lance couldn’t be nervous, and with a nod, he allowed Sendak to lead him from the hall.

* * *

Sendak’s quarters were relatively bare, decorated with little more than ceremonial weapons on the wall and a few functional pieces of furniture.

...yeah, Lance was going to have to do something about that. 

Not tonight, obviously, but-

Tonight he had other things to see to.

He swallowed hard.

Sendak took his hands in both of his and dropped to his knees in front of Lance. “I will honor you,” he said sincerely, meeting Lance’s eyes with an intensity Lance had never known, “regardless of what happens tonight. I made vows to you, and I intend to uphold them, despite the circumstances. If you want to wait until we know each other better before we-“

“We have to!” Lance said, slightly panicked. They wouldn’t really be married until they had, and-

And he’d been saving himself for this moment, as all Alteans did, giving their spouse all of themselves. That was part of what it meant to be married, and if they didn’t, then…

“No one will know,” Sendak said softly. 

“ _ I _ will know!”

“You-“ Sendak began, swallowing hard, “ _ want _ this?” 

“Do you not?” Lance asked, verging on hysterical. Maybe- maybe his new husband didn’t want this, want  _ him _ . Maybe this would be a cold marriage, despite the warmth in Sendak’s eyes. Maybe-

“I...was merely trying to… This must all be so new to you. I didn’t want you to feel pressured, or like I was trying to take advantage of you.”

“You are my husband,” Lance said. “This is what I was raised for.” 

“Are you sure?” Sendak asked, and Lance nodded.

After a moment, Sendak stood, and Lance realized again just how tall he was, how broad. 

And yet he was so incredibly tender when he cupped Lance’s jaw, tilting his face up for a kiss, which was also tender and sweet, such that it took Lance’s breath away.

“As you wish, my jewel,” Sendak murmured, less than a hair’s breadth between their lips. 

Lance flushed at the pet name, but didn’t have time to react before Sendak picked him up  _ -so easily  _ -and carried him to the bed.

Sendak laid him down, then sat back. “Please tell me if something’s wrong,” he said. “Anything at all. I don’t want to hurt you, my jewel.”

“I promise,” Lance said. He raised his hands to the necklace, to remove it and put it aside, but Sendak stopped him.

“Leave it on,” Sendak said. 

Lance flushed redder and nodded. His hands moved instead to the clasps of the ceremonial robes, which came away surprisingly easily.

Which was the point, Lance assumed. 

Sendak watched, his ears pricking forward in interest, which only made Lance’s flush hotter. 

When Lance was laid bare on the sheets, Sendak reached out and gently traced the swirl of blue that ran down Lance’s chest and abdomen. “Are these,” he began, “like the ones on your face?”

Lance nodded. “Everyone has a unique design,” he said hoarsely.

“I don’t intend on studying anyone else’s,” Sendak murmured. “Yours are beautiful.”

Lance shuddered out a breath, unsure of what to say or do, utterly disarmed by Sendak’s sincerity. 

Sendak bent down and kissed each cheek, right over Lance’s markings.

It was so...intimate, exactly what Lance wanted from this. 

Sendak stood abruptly, and stripped quickly and efficiently, allowing Lance only a glimpse of what was between his legs before he was crawling over Lance again. 

Sendak kissed him again, a little more passionately, but still sweet and gentle, and one hand dipped down between Lance’s legs.

“Oh, baby,” Sendak murmured, “already wet for me?”

Lance was. Something about Sendak’s obvious interest in him really affected him. 

Sendak teased at Lance’s entrance for a moment, fingers easily gliding through the slick wetness there. 

Lance gasped and squirmed with the intensity of it. No one else had ever touched him like this, and it was- It was so much better than he’d imagined. Sendak’s fingers were so big and so warm…

He jumped when Sendak pressed one finger inside him, very gently. “Is this alright?” He asked.

Lance nodded vigorously; it was more than just “alright”. “More, please,” he panted.

“As you wish, my jewel,” Sendak said, moving down to mouth at Lance’s throat, his fangs scraping gently across the delicate skin there.

He thrust his finger in and out, pinpointing all the places that made Lance pant harder and writhe in pleasure, and soon, he was able to add another finger. The stretch was exquisite and overwhelming all at once, and when Sendak added a third finger, Lance came, his cock jerking hard and his internal walls spasming around Sendak’s fingers. 

Sendak worked him through it, murmuring soft nothings into Lance’s skin. 

Lance went limp, pleasure still buzzing in his veins. 

“Are you alright?” Sendak asked.

“I’m amazing,” Lance said dreamily. 

Sendak huffed a laugh. “Do you want to keep going, or are you ready for bed? It’s late.”

“Mm…” Lance hummed, lifting one leg to slot between Sendak’s thighs, rubbing against the bulge there. “I want you.” 

“Then you’ll have me, my jewel,” Sendak said lowly. He lined his cock up and slowly, carefully, worked himself in.

It was almost easy at first, with how wet Lance was and the way Sendak’s cock gradually thickened, but then-

Lance yelped as his hole was forced to stretch and then contract around- was that a ridge? Was Sendak’s cock ridged?

Lance moaned at the thought. 

“Still alright?” Sendak asked. “If not, we can-“

“I’m great,” Lance said. “Please, please, will you-?”

Sendak hesitated, then nodded, continuing to push forward, filling Lance like he’d never been filled before. 

“It- it’s so good,” he panted, hoping to encourage Sendak. “You’re so  _ big… _ ” 

Sendak made a little growly sound and kissed Lance, devouring him.

By the time he was fully seated, Lance was in ecstasy. He’d never felt like this before, so open and so full, brought to the very height of pleasure.

And it was all Sendak’s doing. He was so careful and yet so good, and all Lance could do was tremble and beg for more.

“Move,” he whispered hoarsely. “Please move, I need-“

“Shh,” Sendak murmured. “I’ve got you.”

He pulled out and thrust back in, slowly, gently, building to a greater rhythm, until Lance was screaming his pleasure, unable to contain how  _ good _ he felt. 

“That’s it, baby,” Sendak said, “that’s it, tell me how good you feel, my jewel, my darling, sweet boy…”

Lance came again with a wail, which only grew louder, more pleased when he felt Sendak start coming, too.

Sendak kept going until the pleasure turned to overstimulation, and then he dropped to the mattress next to Lance, panting lightly.

Lance could barely keep his eyes open, overcome with relaxation and all that had happened today.

The last thing he was aware of before he drifted off was Sendak’s large, warm hand stroking his side soothingly, comfortingly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quickly becoming “Alteans are prudes: the fic” lol

Lance adapted to married life fairly easily, mostly because well… it wasn’t difficult. 

The morning after the wedding and...everything else (which, months later, Lance still thought of with a blush), Sendak had told him that he was not unaware of Altean customs, and that Lance didn’t need to do anything he didn’t feel comfortable with.

Somehow, that had led to them sleeping in separate bedrooms -Sendak took a small side room as his own -and they hadn’t really touched since the night of the wedding.

Which was fine.

Every morning, Lance woke up, attended to his hygiene and grooming, ate breakfast with his husband, who then left to attend whatever duties he had during the day, and Lance was free to do as he liked, often exploring the palace and the surrounds. 

Sendak returned for dinner, and then they talked, read quietly, or any number of other things until it was time for bed.

And it was nice.

It was just…

Laying alone in bed at night, he could not stop certain thoughts. 

Inappropriate thoughts. 

And sure, they were about his husband, but-

Sex was only for two things, and he was thinking of neither of them when he had these...urges. 

He was in the garden one beautiful afternoon (Daibazaal had a number of moons, and depending on where they were in their cycles, the night was almost as bright as day), and he came across the Emperor.

“Lance!” Lotor greeted, seemingly happy to see him. “What brings you out here today?”

“I just wanted some fresh air,” Lance said. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. Shall we?” He began walking down a path, and Lance trailed along behind him.

“The garden is beautiful,” Lance said. “It reminds me of home.”

“It would,” Lotor said. “My mother had it planted, to remind her of Altea.”

“Oh,” Lance said. He knew, vaguely, that both of Lotor’s parents had passed, but he didn’t know the circumstances; Lotor had been the Emperor longer than he’d been alive. 

“Is there something on your mind?” Lotor asked.

“I…” Lance began. “It’s personal.”

“Is it about your marriage? Sendak seems more...himself.”

“I haven’t really  _ done _ anything!” Lance protested. “And I want to do  _ more _ , but I’m not ready for children yet.” 

Lotor looked startled for a solid minute before he laughed. “Lance, you sweet thing, you do know that you can have sex without intending to conceive, right?” 

Lance was completely scandalized that Lotor would even say something like that out loud, in public, where anyone could hear. His face was hot enough to rival the surface of a sun. “That’s- that’s- it’s-“ he sputtered. 

“You don’t have to, of course,” Lotor said, “but you  _ are _ married now. Even by Altean standards, such things must be...permissible?”

“No!” 

Lotor quirked an eyebrow. “No?”

“It’s- I can’t- That’s so-“ Lance took a deep breath. “Sex is for procreation,” he said, trying to articulate the social mores he’d grown up with. “Anything else is-  _ obscene _ .” 

Lotor laughed. “Well, yes, of course it can be. And in the right circumstances, sex  _ does _ lead to children. But it doesn’t  _ have _ to. If you aren’t ready, there are ways of preventing conception.” He frowned slightly, studying Lance. “I don’t mean to be rude, but are you capable of conceiving? I hadn’t thought Altean reproductive biology was so different…”

“I- not as I was born,” Lance said. “I can shapeshift enough to allow it. Well, not yet, but in time, maybe…?”

“Impressive,” Lotor said. “But I’m still not seeing the problem. If you want to have sex with your husband, why don’t you?”

“I don’t- I’m- it’s… It’s all… I just need some time to get used to... _ everything _ .”

“Ah,” Lotor said. “That’s understandable. This must all be very new to you. If it helps, you should know that Sendak is utterly smitten with you.”

“ _ Smitten _ ?” Lance hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t been looking for love, after all. Sendak seemed to like him well enough, but Lance hadn’t realized it went further than that. 

“He’s like a kit with his first crush,” Lotor said. “My gods, he hasn’t had dinner with me since the marriage, because he’s been dining with you every night. It is a good match, Lance. Just give it time, and when you’re ready -if you ever are -he’ll be there with you.”

“Thank you,” Lance said. Lotor was so...worldly, experienced; it was nice to be able to get advice from him. 

“If there’s anything you need,” Lotor said, “don’t be afraid to ask. Unfortunately, I do have a finance meeting I need to attend, so until later, Lance.” 

With that, he swept out of the garden, leaving Lance with a lot to think about.

* * *

“Again,” Sendak said. 

Keith picked himself up and got back into position, not complaining as most his age would have, after being worked like this for hours.

The determination was something that set him apart, something both Sendak and Shiro had seen in him. 

He was about Lance’s age, which made the situation somewhat… awkward. Keith was far too young for him, and yet somehow… Somehow Lance wasn’t?

But then, Lance was Altean, and apparently, they tended to marry early, especially members of the nobility. 

“Sendak?” Keith asked, and Sendak realized he’d been distracted.

That was happening far too often lately. 

“Begin,” Sendak said. 

They sparred for a few minutes, Sendak giving Keith plenty of chances to work in the new techniques they’d been working on earlier, although ultimately, Keith ended up yielding.

It was to be expected; Keith was still learning. 

“That’s enough for today,” Sendak said. “Shiro and I will both be busy tomorrow, so I expect you to keep up on your conditioning without supervision.”

“Yes, sir,” Keith said. 

“Good,” Sendak said. “You did well today.”

“Thank you,” Keith said, ducking his head. 

Keith might technically be an adult, but he was still young, still in need of guidance. Guidance that, unfortunately, he couldn’t get from his parents.

Sendak knew what that was like; he’d been orphaned young, too, and like Keith, had been fortunate enough to be taken in by the throne. 

“Go get something to eat,” Sendak said. “You worked hard today.” 

Keith nodded and left, heading for the showers near the training barracks.

Sendak checked the time. It was already dinner time, so unless he wanted to be late, he wouldn’t be able to fit in a shower beforehand.

And he really didn’t want to be late.

He found himself looking forward to dinner every single day now, more than any other activity. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy some of the other things he did -training Keith, for one - but at some point, he’d realized he’d just been going through the motions.

And now… 

It was embarrassing to admit, but he was completely infatuated with his lovely jewel of a husband. Even to the point of skipping his working dinners with the Emperor (not that Lotor had rebuked him over it, or even mentioned it) just to dine with Lance. 

Something about being married, and having a husband, had changed...everything. He just didn’t know  _ what _ yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lance looked up when Sendak came into the room. He still wore the clothes he wore for sparring, an unusual development.

Not that Lance was complaining, because… Sendak looked really good in them. 

Sendak hesitated at the entrance of the dining alcove.

“Hello, Sendak,” Lance said, beckoning Sendak over. “Did you have a good day?”

Sendak nodded. “I should shower…”

“The food will get cold,” Lance said, pouting just a little. “I don’t mind.”

“If you insist…” Sendak said after another moment of hesitance, sitting across from Lance.

“Do you want children?” Lance asked abruptly.

Sendak choked on his first bite of the meal in front of them. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a simple question,” Lance huffed. “Do you want children?”

“Eventually,” Sendak said. “But I’m not exactly in a rush.” 

“Oh,” Lance said. “What if… I couldn’t give you children?”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t have children,” Sendak said. “We could always adopt, or…” He frowned thoughtfully. “My jewel, what’s brought this on?”

“Nothing!” Lance said quickly. “I just… I was just thinking, and, well, we  _ are  _ married, so I was wondering…” 

“Do you want children?” Sendak asked.

And honestly, it wasn’t something that Lance had ever really thought about, because the answer had been so obvious: of course he would have children. It was expected of him. That was why his family had spent him here, after all: to secure money and connections with the Galra court through the production of heirs. 

Failing to do that would…

It would render him redundant. 

“I…Of course I want children,” Lance said. “But…”

“We can wait,” Sendak said. “You’re still young. Very young.” He shifted in his seat, as if the idea made him uncomfortable. (But of course Lance was young; Alteans married young. Everyone knew that.) “There’ll be plenty of time for that later, if that’s what you want.”

“Are you alright with waiting?” Lance asked, wanting to be sure. 

“For as long as it takes,” Sendak said. “It’s really not urgent.” 

“Oh,” Lance said. “But what about…?”

He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. Discussing the subject with Lotor was bad enough -Lotor talked so frankly about sex, so  _ openly _ -but Sendak was his husband, and he didn’t want his husband to know about-

Sendak waited patiently, attentively, his ears pricked forward. 

Lance flushed  _ red _ , searching for the words he wanted. He wasn’t sure they existed, though. “What about…your...needs?” 

Sendak blinked in surprise. “My  _ needs _ ?” He asked. “Is that what’s concerning you?”

It wasn’t, not really, but shifting the focus from what Lance wanted to what Sendak wanted made it...easier. Less personal, less revealing. 

“I know that Galra customs are...different,” Lance said. “That you might need more than what I am providing.” 

“Don’t concern yourself with that,” Sendak said. “I’m not going to demand anything from you, and I can take care of myself.”

“But don’t you want me?” Lance blurted before he could stop himself. 

It would be so... _ humiliating _ to have these  _ urges _ for a man who didn’t even feel the same way, that Lance couldn’t bear the thought, but he needed to know. 

“Of course,” Sendak said. “But I- You are- I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“And if I wanted you to?” Lance whispered hoarsely, absolutely mortified by the words coming from his mouth, but completely unable to stop them.

Sendak’s jaw dropped, just a little, before he snapped it shut again. “I assumed you- you wouldn’t- Lotor talked to me about Altean customs, before the wedding, so I didn’t-“

Sendak actually seemed flustered now, the crest of fur that ran down from the top of his head slightly ruffled.

“Yes,” Lance said. “I didn’t- I know I shouldn’t want to- Not if we’re not going to have children right away, but I can’t- I can’t stop thinking about you. Like that.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Sendak breathed, less flustered and more… not predatory, exactly, though he did look like he wanted to devour Lance.

Somehow, Lance didn’t think he’d mind. 

“Is that so, my jewel?” Sendak asked, reaching out to take Lance’s hand in his, stroking over his knuckles slowly, sensually. 

“Yes, but-“ There was something he needed to tell Sendak, only- How could he? How could he even say something like that out loud? “But not tonight,” he finished awkwardly. “Please excuse me.”

“Of course,” Sendak said. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Lance couldn’t help but be grateful for Sendak’s patience, even as he went straight to the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

He found Lotor the next day, as early in the day as he could, because he simply couldn’t wait any longer.

Lotor was in his quarters, reading something on his tablet, still in his sleepwear, as he ate breakfast.

Shiro was there with him, also in sleepwear.

”My, you’re up early,” Lotor said.

“It’s important!” Lance said. “Can I speak to you? Alone?”

Lotor and Shiro exchanged glances, and then Shiro stood. “I need to shower anyway.” Rather than leave Lotor’s quarters, he retreated further into them.

“Is he on duty all the time?” Lance asked, confused as to why Shiro appeared to be...living here. 

“You might say that,” Lotor said, smiling wryly for some reason. “Now, how can I help you?”

Lance swallowed, hard, flushing already. 

“Ah,” Lotor said knowingly. “It’s about Sendak.”

Lance couldn’t deny that, though he spluttered in shock and embarrassment anyway, that Lotor knew so quickly. “How do two men,” he began, “have…”

Lotor just stared for a long, long moment. “You’re joking, right? Didn’t you consummate your marriage already?”

“Yes, but not… I shapeshifted,” Lance said. “But neither of us want children right now, so if I don’t shapeshift, then there’s no risk of that. But are men...compatible?”

“I assure you that they are,” Lotor said, chuckling softly to himself. “Oh, you sweet thing… So Sendak doesn’t know.”

“No,” Lance said. 

“He won’t be very happy that you mislead him,” Lotor warned, “but given the circumstances, I think he’ll forgive you pretty quickly. He values... _ upfrontness _ , especially in his personal relationships.”

“Maybe he won’t notice?” 

Lotor laughed out loud. “I think he’ll notice. Just be honest with him, Lance. Tell him that you’re inexperienced and he’ll take care of you, I promise.”

“But I still don’t know how two men can even have sex!” Lance blurted. “Maybe he won’t even want me if he finds out that the-  _ parts _ -I had on our wedding night aren’t what I usually have.”

Lotor sighed, still fighting back a wide smile. “You’re overthinking things, Lance. Sendak’s got it bad for you. He might be...surprised, perhaps, and maybe a little upset that you weren’t honest with him, but that will pass. And if it doesn’t…Well. You can always end the marriage, if the situation becomes untenable.”

“I can’t go home a failure,” Lance whispered. “I would be a- a  _ disgrace _ . No one would want me, my family would be so-“

“Hush,” Lotor said. “I won’t let that happen. I have the means to provide for you until we find you someone suitable. And that’s only  _ if _ this doesn’t work out, and I believe it will.” 

“Do you really?” Lance asked.

“I do. Now, I’m going to lend you a book which I think you’ll find enlightening. Read it, preferably in the privacy of your quarters, and then if you have more questions, we’ll talk.”

“Ok,” Lance said, taking the book from Lotor’s hand. “Thank you.”

Lotor smiled kindly. “I would miss you if you went home, and so would Sendak. He’s very fond of you, and nothing you tell him now will change that.”

Lance nodded, then took the book and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Lotor’s advice, Lance waited until he was back in his quarters, with the doors locked behind him, to look at the book.

It was fairly nondescript. The title  _ -The Varied Arts Of Love _ -was embossed on the thick spine. 

Lance wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he opened the book to a random page.

Not an illustration of two Galra men, nude, engaging in-

Well, honestly, he didn’t know, but he could tell it was obscene and inappropriate.

He slammed the book shut and shoved it under his pillow, flushed and unreasonably fearful that someone would catch him.

(Sendak wasn’t due back for hours yet, and with the doors locked, no one else could get it, so-)

Lotor had lent him a-  _ a sex manual _ . With pornographic imagery in it. 

And he thought Lance might find it  _ enlightening _ . 

Lance took a few deep breaths, trying to fight down his blush. No one was going to catch him looking at this -although  _ Lotor _ knew, and that was… - and maybe it would help him understand, and then…

Curiosity (and, though he didn’t want to admit it, raw lust for his husband) led him to reach for the book again.

This time, he opened it to the front, and used the table of contents to find what he thought would be the most relevant section: “On the Love of Men”. 

The section began with several pages of text, which Lance skipped until he found more illustrations. 

The first had one man on all fours, with another man kneeling behind him, his fingers in-

**_Where!?_ **

-

“You gave me a sex manual!” Lance shouted, storming into Lotor’s rooms.

Lotor looked up from his tablet. “What did you think I was going to give you, Lance?”

Lance was only vaguely aware that Shiro was also in the room, and he definitely didn’t notice him trying not to laugh. 

“Men have sex by putting their... _ cocks _ ,” he whispered, “into another man’s-“

“Sometimes,” Lotor said. “Although that’s only one way to have sex. I’m assuming you didn’t make it very far into the book.”

“Isn’t it painful?” Lance screeched. “And unsanitary?!”

“It can hurt, if you’re not careful enough,” Lotor said calmly, “but it shouldn’t. And no, the rectum is generally surprisingly clean, though if you’re worried about it, you could always bathe beforehand.”

“But…” Lance began, trailing off. Lotor was talking about this like it was... _ normal _ . Not aberrant. Like this was something people  _ did _ . 

“Like I said,” Lotor said, “there are many, many other ways to have sex, so don’t get too hung up on this. Talk to Sendak, discuss with him what you want, and he’ll take care of you.”

“You want me to  _ talk _ to him? About...something like this?” Lance had kind of been under the assumption that these things just... _ happened _ , when the time was right.

“Obviously you should talk to him! There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I understand that a lot of this is new for you, given your upbringing, but it really will be alright. But if you want Sendak to know what you want, you have to tell him.”

“But I don’t even know what I want!” 

“Ah…” Lotor settled back into his seat a little. “You might try experimenting by yourself, then. Figure out what you like. There’s a chapter on self-pleasure in-“

“I know how to masturbate!” Lance said. “I just didn’t know that people could put things up their ass!” He paused. “Does it even feel good?”

“It can be immensely pleasurable, especially for men,” Lotor said. “Ultimately, it’s up to you, though. There are other ways of being intimate, if you decide this isn’t for you.”

“Is it something that Sendak will expect from me?”

“Perhaps you should ask him,” Lotor said dryly.

“But-“

“Lance, my sweet, you are going to have to talk about all of this with him eventually, if you want to have a good relationship. The sooner you do, the better for both of you.”

Lance took a deep breath. Nodded. “You’re right,” he said. That didn’t stop him from being mortified at the idea of discussing this with his husband. Of his husband finding out what a wanton hussy he was. 

But… Maybe it would be alright. 

* * *

Lotor watched Lance go, amused.

“It’s a good thing Sendak’s so patient,” Shiro said.

“Mm,” Lotor agreed. 

“Because he’d completely destroy that tiny ass,” Shiro said.

“Shiro!” Lotor said, laughing. 

“You know I’m right.” Shiro came up behind Lotor, draping himself over Lotor’s shoulders. 

“You are,” Lotor said, “but the only ass I want you talking about is mine.”

“As you say, My Emperor,” Shiro murmured seductively against the shell of Lotor’s ear. 

Lotor turned enough to reach up and kiss him. 

* * *

“Shiro,” Sendak began, dodging Shiro’s strike expertly. “I know that my husband and the Emperor are friends. Do you think Lance is acting...strangely?”

They were sparring, for fun and practice, while Lotor was in a meeting with his other Generals -his squad of ladies - and therefore in no need of protection from either of them. 

“Ummm…” Shiro said. “I- I don't know if I’d call it ‘strange’.” 

“So something is going on!” Sendak said. 

“It’s nothing,” Shiro said hurriedly, attacking Sendak to try and distract him.

Sendak was expecting that. “Is it something I need to be concerned about? Have I done something that… offended him? Have I-?”

“You’ve  _ done _ nothing,” Shiro said with a strange emphasis. “But I- I’m not even supposed to know about it, so I definitely can’t tell you.”

Sendak rolled his eyes. “Of course Lotor tells you everything.” 

“He swore me to secrecy.”

“Lance is horny,” Keith piped up, from where he was watching the match.

They both stopped and turned to look at him, equally speechless. Keith crossed his arms. “What? You know I’m right.” 

“Keith,” Shiro said, “have you been eavesdropping again?”

“No, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s going on. Fuck, everytime I see Lance, he’s making eyes at Sendak, or talking about Sendak, or- fuck, probably thinking about Sendak. He gets this  _ look _ on his face-“

“ _ Keith _ ,” Sendak rebuked. It really was difficult to have this conversation with someone Sendak had watched grow up, from little more than a child to young man. 

“What, you think he’s not? I know you two haven’t been doing anything, or did you forget that my rooms are next to yours, and  _ that the walls aren’t soundproof? _ ” 

Sendak tried to think of something to say, but he was far too flustered for that. “It- it’s none of your business,” he spluttered.

Keith sniffed. “You asked Shiro in front of me, and since he’s not telling you whatever he knows, I thought I’d weigh in.” He pushed himself away from the wall. “You can thank me for being right later, after you get laid.”

“ _Keith!_ ” Shiro and Sendak said simultaneously, but Keith was already leaving. 

After a minute, Sendak turned to Shiro. “Do you think he’s right? We talked about- But it’s been weeks, and he’s been… Jumpy, lately. I thought maybe he was anxious about something, or… homesick, maybe? I keep trying to ask him, but he won’t talk to me.” 

“I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Shiro said, “but… Just give him some time. He’ll talk to you when he’s ready.”

Sendak sighed. He really was trying to be patient with Lance -he did adore his beautiful little jewel -but the uncertainty of where they stood with each other was getting to him. “Thank you, Shiro.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious, Lance originally opened the book to the page on 69ing.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a few weeks for Lance to work up the nerve for it.

(A few weeks, several raunchy dreams, and more than a little furtive self-discovery when he knew that Sendak wasn’t due back for hours. At first, it had been... _ awkward _ , but in time…)

And now he was ready. 

He prepared for dinner carefully, choosing to wear some of the jewelry he’d worn for the wedding. He hoped that Sendak would like to see him wearing them, as he had on their wedding night…

He was so busy fretting that he didn’t hear Sendak enter their quarters, so he jumped when Sendak called, “Lance?” From the other room. 

Lance gave himself one last once-over in the mirror, then exited the bedroom. “Sorry, I was-“

“You look gorgeous,” Sendak blurted.

Lance flushed. “There’s -dinner,” he stammered, gesturing vaguely towards the dining table. 

Sendak escorted him over to the table, ever the proper gentleman. (Not quite Altean manners, but from what Lance had gathered during his time here, still extremely courtly and proper. Perhaps even romantic, in this context.)

He helped Lance sit, then seated himself across from Lance. “Is there a reason you’ve dressed up?” He asked, focusing on Lance far more than the food.

“I- I was hoping to speak to you,” Lance said, stirring food around on his plate. It looked as delicious as always, but suddenly he wasn’t hungry. 

“You can always talk to me,” Sendak said. “Or at least- I hope you feel that you can always talk to me.”

“It’s different on Altea,” Lance said. “Spouses aren’t always friends. There’s…” He shook his head. “It’s just different.”

“Alright,” Sendak said, patient as ever. 

“Men don’t marry men on Altea,” Lance said. “It’s not- It’s not something one should  _ want _ . I didn’t even know that men could…” He trailed off, realizing what he was saying. 

Sendak frowned thoughtfully. “What are you trying to say, my jewel?”

“You know that Alteans can shapeshift, right?” 

Sendak nodded.

Lance swallowed. Took a deep breath. “I- I shapeshifted on our wedding night,” he mumbled, “because I didn’t know how else to- and because I didn’t think you would want me if I couldn’t give you children.”

Sendak sat, speechless, for a long moment. “My jewel… I am so sorry you felt that way. If I wanted children that urgently, I could have adopted a whole score of them by now, but-“ He shook his head. “I didn’t marry you so you could give me children.”

“You married because Lotor wanted you to,” Lance said.

“Yes,” Sendak agreed. “But knowing you as I do now… It’s not a decision I regret.” 

“I regret,” Lance said slowly, carefully, “not talking to you sooner, because…” He mustered up the courage, and stood, his hands going to the catches of the clothing he wore. 

A few simple hand motions, and  _ everything _ slid down his body to puddle on the floor at his feet.

He had Sendak’s full attention; ancients, he was practically  _ drooling _ . 

All Lance wore now was gold jewelry, at his throat and wrists and ankles.

“Lance,” Sendak whined. He swallowed hard. “Please tell me this means you want me to-“

“I want you to make love to me,” Lance said, blushing and yet… The feeling of Sendak’s eyes on him was so…

“I can do that,” Sendak said. 

“I- I’m not shifted right now,” Lance warned. “I am-“

“Yourself,” Sendak finished. “I hope you will always be yourself with me.”

Lance didn’t know what to say to that -it sounded so...romantic, so much more than anything he’d dared dream of- so he stepped closer, and then, overcome with daring, slid directly into Sendak’s lap. 

He gasped as he realized that Sendak’s hard, huge cock was pressing against his ass. “That’s for me?” He squeaked. 

Sendak rumbled a laugh. “Yes, yes, my jewel, always. I’ve wanted you so terribly these past months, but I didn’t think…”

“I do, now,” Lance said. “I want to make up for lost time. Make love to me, Sendak, please…”

Sendak yanked him into a passionate kiss, all-consuming and hungry, lighting a fire low in Lance’s belly. There was nothing he could do but yield, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

When Sendak let him go, he was breathless, panting harshly while Sendak nuzzled his hair and face and throat.

“I’m not going to make love to you here,” Sendak murmured, Lance’s only warning before Sendak picked him up effortlessly.

Ancients, that was so…

Sendak carried him to the bedroom, and gently laid him out on the bed. “Thank you,” he breathed, towering over Lance as he bent to kiss him once more. “Thank you for this gift, my jewel.”

“It’s not just for you,” Lance said, blushing from just admitting that.

Sendak laughed. “Of course, my sweet. I’ll make it good for you, I promise.” 

It was an extremely cocky reassurance, but Lance found himself reassured anyway.

Sendak stepped away for a moment, to undress, and Lance fought to keep from staring, but it was impossible. 

Besides… should he not want to see his husband in all his glory? 

His eyes widened when Sendak stripped off his pants. 

Sure, Lance had managed to take that member already, but that had been...different. He’d had anatomy built to accommodate something of that size. 

He wasn’t sure-

Sendak must have noticed his apprehension. “You don’t have to, if you’re not ready. There are other things…”

(Lance was well aware.  _ Intimately _ aware, thanks to Lotor’s book.)

“Or you can just take what you can, and we can work up…” 

Even Sendak seemed embarrassed talking about this; Lance was bright red and speechless. 

Sendak sat down on the edge of the bed, fully nude but restrained. “Lance, my jewel, I’m not going to do anything until you tell me that I can.”

Lance opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. He cleared his throat. “I want- I want to please you,” he began.

“This isn’t about me,” Sendak said. He tilted Lance’s chin up with a gentle finger. “What do you want, my sweet jewel?” 

“I want…” Lance  _ burned _ at the thought of how Lotor’s book had phrased it. Surely he’d combust if he tried to say something like that out loud? It was so filthy… “I want… your cock… in my ass,” he managed finally, barely able to keep himself from hiding his face in his hands.

“Alright,” Sendak said, like this was just...some kind of common request. “We can do that.” He leaned over to retrieve something from the bedside table -the half-empty bottle of lube that Lance had found and been using during his “experiments.”

Sendak frowned. “Did you-?”

Lance nodded. “I was curious,” he admitted, in the smallest voice imaginable. 

Sendak suddenly seemed twice as interested as before. “Oh? Did you think of me?”

Lance nodded. 

Sendak kissed him, passionately, humming with satisfaction, moving to slide in between Lance’s thighs.

Lance spread his thighs, his blush never abating.

“Are you blushing because you’re aroused or because you’re ashamed?” Sendak murmured, moving on from his lips to his cheeks.

“B-both,” Lance gasped, realizing it was true. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Sendak said. 

“I- know,” Lance replied. “Just… please, keep going.”

Sendak kissed his cheek again, then sat back enough to pour lube on his fingers. “Are you ready? My fingers are larger than yours, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lance swallowed, trying to relax. “Yes.” 

Sendak was gentle, unlike Lance had been the first time he’d tried this. Lance found that he was grateful for that.

Sendak’s finger circled his hole, gently massaging, and Lance found himself relaxing easily, and in no time at all, Sendak was able to push one finger in, still gentle and patient.

It was still a strange feeling, but a pleasant one, too, especially as Sendak began thrusting a little.

“You’re doing so well,” Sendak said. “You’re so perfect for me.” 

Lance flushed with the praise, pressing back against Sendak’s hand. “More?” He asked.

“If you’re ready…” Sendak pulled back and added another finger.

The stretch was...so much. More than Lance had managed by himself, but he still wanted more.

And then Sendak found a spot inside him that had his hips leave the bed.

“Ah…” Sendak said knowingly. “There is it.”

Lance could only moan as Sendak honed in on that spot with frightening accuracy. If it always felt this good, he understood why people had this kind of sex. 

“Are you ready for me?” Sendak murmured.

It took Lance a moment to piece together his words -he still hadn’t stopped with the fingers yet -and then he nodded vigorously, distantly ashamed of how wanton he was. 

But  _ ancients _ , he couldn’t care about that right now, not when he felt so good. 

Sendak bent to kiss him again, swallowing Lance’s disappointment when he pulled his fingers free.

“If it hurts, or if something doesn’t feel right, I want you to tell me,” Sendak said, suddenly serious. “Alright? I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

“I will,” Lance said, just as seriously. “I will, I promise.”

Sendak pressed their foreheads together for just a moment, then pushed Lance’s thighs apart even further.

“You’re so big,” Lance blurted. 

Sendak laughed. “Perhaps you’re just a tiny little thing.” 

Lance grumbled a little, at least until Sendak put the head of his cock against Lance’s hole.

It really was big, even tapered as it was, and Lance had to clench the bedsheets with both hands to keep himself grounded while Sendak pushed in.

“Stop!” He rasped, when the penetration was on the verge of becoming too much. Not painful, yet, but he could tell that he couldn’t take anymore. (Yet.)

Sendak did, startled and immediately concerned. He made to pull back, but Lance hooked a leg around his hip. “Lance?”

“That’s- enough,” Lance got out. “Right there.”

“Ah…” Sendak rubbed his side. “You took more than I thought you would.”

“I want it all,” Lance said, “but I can’t…”

“In time, if that’s what you want,” Sendak promised. 

He sat still for another few moments, letting Lance adjust, before Lance nodded. “Alright, can you-?”

Sendak nodded, pulling back slowly and starting to thrust -to  _ fuck _ , Lance remembered from the book.

He didn’t remember much of anything after that, because it quickly became overwhelming in the best possible way, until he might have been screaming as every thrust made pleasure bloom in his gut and behind his eyes.

“Sendak- Sendak-“ he gasped. He’d never felt quite like this before, never felt this  _ good _ before...

Sendak’s hands were everywhere: on his hips, on his thighs, tracing the Altean marks on his chest, and it only heightened the sensations. 

“Come for me, my jewel,” Sendak murmured, and Lance had no choice but to obey. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sendak woke slowly, contentedly.

Memories of the previous night flooded in, and… oh, what a marvelous thing it had been. His jewel of a husband was so...sweet, so perfect...

Lance was still asleep, snoring softly next to him, curled up against Sendak’s chest. He was a tiny little thing, so cute that Sendak wanted this moment to last forever, so he could spend the rest of time just looking at his precious jewel. 

Impulsively, he reached for the tablet on the bedside table and sent a request to Lotor for a personal day, then set the tablet aside again.

It hadn’t really been a request, so much as a notice that he wasn’t going to show up for anything today, excepting some sort of major catastrophe. 

He couldn’t think of the last time he took a non-mandatory day off, though, and he doubted Lotor would mind the short notice. 

Unfortunately, too many years of rising at a certain time ingrained a schedule into his bones, and he couldn’t go back to sleep, as much as he wanted to doze off next to his precious little husband.

Still… there was no reason he had to get up, even if he couldn’t go back to sleep. It might be nice to laze in bed for a while, especially while he had such a pretty bed companion. 

Lance began stirring in his own time, cuddling closer and sighing happily. “Sendak…” he murmured sleepily. “You’re still here?”

Sendak caressed his back. “I took the day off. I want to spend it with you.”

Lance looked up at him, wide-awake and awed, but speechless.

“I hope that’s alright,” Sendak added, hoping he wasn’t coming on too strong. Galra tended towards passion, and Alteans tended towards restraint, and he didn’t want to upset Lance, or-

“It’s perfect,” Lance said, and then he reached up and cupped Sendak’s face and kissed him.

Sendak kissed him back, deepening the kiss until Lance was moaning and rutting against him. 

“So eager for me,” Sendak crooned when Lance turned away, panting.

Lance flushed red. “Is it...unseemly?” He asked, trying to pull away. 

“No,” Sendak said, keeping him close. “I like how enthusiastic you are. I like knowing that you want it, that you want me, as much as I want you.”

“You want me?” Lance asked.

“Have I not made it obvious yet?” Sendak asked, turning onto his back and gently pulling Lance on top of him. 

Lance gasped as their cocks rubbed together. “ _ Oh… _ ” 

“You see? Oh, my jewel… I’ll have you as often as you’ll let me, as often as you want.” He let his hands slide down Lance’s back, to his ass, cupping it and fondling as he’d wanted to for so long. Lance did have such a nice, round ass. 

Lance moaned breathily, grinding down.

Sendak growled as he took control of Lance’s movements, grinding their cocks together with more force and purpose. 

Lance spread his legs and clutched at Sendak’s shoulders, allowing no space whatsoever between them, and that was just fine with Sendak.

He caught Lance’s lips with his own, though Lance wasn’t really capable of kissing back right now. Sendak just liked swallowing his sweet little noises of pleasure.

It didn’t take long for Lance to come, and he was gorgeous when he did: vivacious and flushed and unconcerned about anything. 

Sendak came just a moment later, the warmth of Lance’s pleasure-wracked body spurring him on. 

He felt a little silly, after, for coming just from a little grinding and kissing, but… 

Lance had his eyes closed, with a sort of blissful smile slowly spreading across his face, and that made it worth it. 

Sendak held him for a while, not bothering to move. Lance wasn’t heavy enough to crush him, and honestly, his weight was sort of comforting. 

Finally, Lance tucked his head under Sendak’s chin shyly. “Is it...normal, to want it so much?” He asked, so quietly Sendak could barely hear.

“Sometimes,” Sendak said. “Especially at first, and as young as you are…”

”How old are you, anyway?” Lance asked, pushing himself up on his hands, so that he looked down at Sendak. 

“Old enough that it doesn’t matter,” Sendak said. “But not so old that I can’t please you.”

Lance flushed red at that. “That’s- I didn’t-“

Sendak reached up to kiss his cheek. “I know, my jewel. Do you not like me teasing you?”

Lance lowered himself back down, flush against Sendak’s chest. “...I like it,” he said finally. He tugged on one of Sendak’s ears. “These give you away.”

“How do you mean?”

“Sometimes,” Lance said slowly, “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not, but your ears twitch just a little when you’re not.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Sendak said. He felt his ear pull against Lance’s hold -not painfully, but with just enough force that he could feel it - and was treated to Lance’s triumphant grin. 

It was such a beautiful sight that Sendak had to kiss him.

“Are you really going to all day with me?” Lance asked when Sendak let him pull away.

“I said I would.”

“Can we spend it in bed?” Lance bit his lip, like he thought he was asking too much. 

“If you want,” Sendak said, “but I think first we should take a bath.” He’d only wiped Lance off last night, and they could both use a bath, probably. Plus, a warm bath would help with any residual soreness that Lance might have. 

“Is it alright that I- I have these desires for you?” Lance asked. “Because I really want you, and I’ve never felt like this before, but it’s- I feel so...ashamed for it, and-“

“You should never be ashamed of what you feel,” Sendak said firmly. “If I’ve done something to make you feel shame, then-“

“No!” Lance said quickly. “It’s nothing you’ve done. You’ve been perfect. This is just...not how I was raised.”

“You’re a man now,” Sendak reminded him. “You are not bound to the way you were raised. In fact, I appreciate you telling me how you feel, your honesty… I know that must be difficult for you.”

“It is,” Lance agreed softly. “But I do want you so much.” He smiled a little crookedly, then sighed melodramatically. “Almost as much as I want that bath, but I’m not sure I can  _ stand… _ ” 

“An easy enough problem to fix,” Sendak said. Without further warning, he stood, still holding Lance, and carried him to the bathroom, Lance laughing the whole way.

* * *

“What would you think about buying a house?” Lance asked, staring at the water in front of him. “I mean, you don’t want to live in the palace forever, do you?”

“I...hadn’t really thought about it,” Sendak answered honestly. He’d never really looked for a life outside of his duties, and certainly hadn’t been looking for Lance, though he was glad he’d found him.

“A big house,” Lance said, “with lots of room for the children we’ll have one day.”

“Of course,” Sendak agreed. “I’d let you choose whichever house you wanted.”

”What if I wanted the most expensive house on Daibazaal?” Lance asked, tilting his head back to look up at Sendak.

Sendak kissed his forehead. “I could afford it.”

Lance was quiet for a few minutes, clearly just enjoying the warmth of the bath while he thought. “Maybe we could have a house built. A place that was just the way we wanted it, that was completely ours.”

“I like the sound of that,” Sendak said. 

Lance turned around in his lap, facing him, smiling fondly. “You’re so sweet under that gruff, stern exterior.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Sendak said, punctuating it with a kiss. “I have a reputation.”

“It’s our secret,” Lance said, before returning the kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

The moons of Daibazaal were either new, or had simply set already, but the garden had lamps that provided enough light that Lance could see comfortably as he strolled through with Lotor.

“I should make Sendak take time off more often,” Lotor remarked casually. “He seems to be in an excellent mood today.”

Lance blushed; he knew why that was, but…

“And you…” Lotor continued, pausing to study Lance. “You look like a youth the morning after taking their first lover.”

Lance’s blush grew hotter. “Is that so far from the truth?” He replied simply.

“I’m surprised you’re walking so easily,” Lotor said bluntly. 

And Lance  _ was _ sore, a little, but Sendak had been gentle and patient, and they’d taken another warm bath, late in the evening…

“I’m fine,” Lance squeaked. 

“If you’re sure,” Lotor said slyly. “I was thinking of making Sendak take all his accrued time off -it’s about two months’ worth -but I now don’t think I should, for your sake.”

“I am fine,” Lance insisted. 

“Perhaps I should make him take the time, then,” Lotor mused. “It is traditional for Altean couples to spend significant time alone with each other after the marriage, is it not? Sometimes months…”

“That’s an old tradition,” Lance said. “Hardly anyone does that anymore.” But the mention of Altea, of the old traditions…

Lotor stopped, and gently turned Lance to face him. “Are you unhappy here, Lance?”

“No!” Lance said quickly. “I’m not. I just- I- I didn’t grow up here. It’s not... _ home _ .” 

“Ah…” Lotor said. 

“I’ll be fine,” Lance continued. “Sendak and I are thinking of buying a house, or maybe having one built, and that will be our home, together, and-“

“There’s no shame in missing your family. And perhaps Sendak could go with you, and meet your family. Sendak is a good man, but they’ve never met him, and surely they would be reassured to see for themselves that you are in good hands.”

“I’m not ready to go home yet,” Lance said softly.

And Lotor paused, then sighed knowingly. “I see. I’m making Sendak take the time off anyway; talk to him. He wouldn’t want you to be unhappy.” 

* * *

“Sendak,” Lance said, when he and Sendak were seated for dinner together, later that evening. “I want to go home and visit my family.”

“Ah…” Sendak said. “You’re in on this with Lotor. I should have known.” His ears twitched, indicating that he was teasing, amused. “When would you like to go? I haven’t scheduled my time off yet, so I’ll leave it up to you.”

“So… Here’s the thing,” Lance said, before taking a deep breath. “When an Altean couple is married, they leave their families’ homes for their own, and they don’t visit until they are expecting their first child. The first visit is...important, and significant, and…”

“And you’re not ready for that,” Sendak finished, reaching across the table with his organic hand. 

Lance nodded. “I don’t want to just- disregard all of that. But… I miss them.” 

“Come here?” Sendak asked.

Lance did, frowning a little in confusion. He yelped when Sendak pulled him into his lap, but then immediately hugged Sendak.

“If you want to visit them,” Sendak said, “then we will. And we can visit again when you decide you’re ready for children.” He kissed the top of Lance’s head. “I don’t want you to be sad, my jewel.”

“They’re going to  _ assume _ ,” Lance protested. “The whole visit will be about it, about how excited they are, about…” 

“Then we tell them,” Sendak said. “Or, I can tell them. This isn’t a Galra tradition. They might be disappointed that we’re not having children yet, but surely they’ll be happy to see you.” 

“But it’s tradition!”

Sendak pulled back enough to look down at Lance. “There is no tradition in all the universe that is more important than your happiness, my jewel, and if anyone has a problem with it, then they can take it up with me.”

“My mother did a good job, choosing you,” Lance said, blushing a little at the care Sendak showed him.

“Don’t talk about your mother when I’m thinking about making love to you,” Sendak said, pressing a kiss to the end of Lance’s nose.

“Are you really?” Lance asked.

Sendak chuckled a little. “I find myself thinking about it more often than not, these days,” he admitted. 

“Then maybe it’s time to stop thinking and start doing,” Lance said boldly. It was a boldness he couldn’t have even contemplated a mere week ago, but now…

“I have created a little monster, haven’t I?” Sendak murmured fondly, easily picking Lance up and carrying him off to the bedroom.

* * *

“I suppose I can manage without you for an entire month,” Lotor said melodramatically, “although I did tell you to take  _ both _ months off.” 

“I  _ am _ taking both months,” Sendak said. “But I’ll be here, on Daibazaal, for the second month, if something comes up. Lance and I are going to look at houses.”

“I’ve heard,” Lotor said. “I’m sure Keith will be pleased that he can sleep in his own room again without having to listen to you perform your ‘marital duties’.” 

Sendak’s ears flicked in irritation and embarrassment, though he was used to this sort of teasing from Lotor. “It’s a good thing the Imperial Suite is soundproof,” he said, “otherwise none of us would be getting any sleep.”

“Maybe you should invest in a gag of some kind,” Lotor said, “while you still live here. It’s only polite.” 

“Maybe you should finally get married, instead of stringing Shiro along for as long as you have,” Sendak retorted. “It’s only polite.”

Lotor stuck his tongue out at him, like a child, and Sendak laughed. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% Shotor content only FYI

Lotor watched as Shiro performed his final duties for the night -checking to be sure that all the doors were locked, the windows were secured, making sure the guards on-duty were alert at their posts -before he finally let his guard down.

Lotor liked a man in uniform, but he’d always thought that Shiro was most attractive like this, when it was just the two of them, two men in love, and not the Emperor and his loyal bodyguard.

Shiro stripped out of his uniform with practiced ease before joining Lotor on the bed. 

Lotor kissed him. It had been a long day, and they’d been unable to sneak away for some alone time as they usually did. “I missed you today.”

“I was right next to you all day,” Shiro said, smiling crookedly.

“Maybe I wanted you behind me,” Lotor said. “Or in front of me. I’m not picky.”

Shiro huffed a laugh. “I know… my needy little Emperor…” He gently turned Lotor onto his back and climbed on top of him, before kissing him again, deeper and more passionately than before.

Lotor slung a leg over his hip, pulling him down, so that Shiro could feel how desperate he was for him. 

Shiro groaned into his mouth as their sheaths -both swollen with arousal -rubbed together. Lotor, in turn, moaned in response; he hadn’t forgotten how big Shiro was, exactly, but the reminder was greatly appreciated.

“Dearest,” Lotor panted. “Dearest, please…”

“I’ve got you,” Shiro said. “You know I’ll take care of you, baby…”

Lotor flushed at the endearment, as he always did, and he only whined a little when Shiro sat back to finish undressing himself.

Lotor watched shamelessly, reveling in the fact that all that was  _ his _ . 

Shiro was covered in scars -he’d been an accomplished lieutenant in his own right before coming into Lotor’s service -and he bore them well. He was strong, strong enough to survive the hardships his body spoke of. The prosthetic arm he wore could do nothing but enhance his physique.

And, of course, his cock was huge. It had nothing to do with how Lotor felt for Shiro, but it didn’t hurt matters, either.

Lotor reached over to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table and slicked up his fingers, spreading his legs without an ounce of shame and reaching down to his rim while looking Shiro dead in the eye.

Shiro’s ears were standing completely upright, and he looked mere seconds away from pouncing.

Lotor took his time opening himself up. Shiro was large, and he didn’t need to be limping tomorrow, and it was fun to tease Shiro like this, get him all worked up and desperate.

Plus… It felt good, and having an audience made it even better.

He was just considering adding a third finger when Shiro spoke up: “Lotor,  _ please… _ ” 

His cock was fully unsheathed and dripping; Lotor knew from experience how delicious he was, and almost threw out his plans in favor of getting his mouth on Shiro…

But no, he wanted to be fucked. He pulled his fingers free and beckoned Shiro closer, and Shiro went, as if pulled by gravity, fitting so neatly between Lotor’s thighs.

Shiro ground against him for a moment, their cocks sliding slickly together, until Lotor broke: “Shiro,  _ Shiro _ , I need you.”

Shiro kissed him and hitched Lotor’s leg up before smoothing entering him, stealing Lotor’s breath away. 

It was so good, being so intimately connected to the love of his life like this. And when Shiro started moving? 

_ Absolute heaven.  _

It was all he could do to kiss Shiro back, and when he became too breathless for that, he could only hold on as Shiro peppered little kisses all over his face and throat and shoulders, as Shiro  _ made love _ to him.

Somehow, Shiro made it last  _ forever _ , drawing out the pleasure to new heights. There was something different about it, tonight, but as it was, Lotor couldn’t put his finger on it.

Didn’t matter. It was good, and incredible, and made Lotor shake and sob with toe-curling pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby…” Shiro breathed. “Fuck, I love you so much, Lotor.”

Lotor came not a moment later. Shiro fucked him through it, then paused. “Can I-?”

Lotor nodded, content and satisfied enough to let Shiro do whatever he wanted. 

Shiro mouthed at his throat, right under his jaw, and continued fucking him with a little more purpose, sending shivery aftershocks of pleasure up and down Lotor’s spine.

Shiro came shortly thereafter, and tried to roll off Lotor, but Lotor held onto him.

“Lotor, I don’t want to crush you,” Shiro protested.

Lotor snuggled against him and tightened his grip. “Don’t care.” 

Shiro laughed softly, and finally managed to maneuver them so that Lotor was resting with his head on Shiro’s chest, in no danger of being crushed. 

Shiro kissed the top of his head. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Lotor said, letting his eyes close. He could drift off like this, cuddled close to Shiro, listening to his heart beat in his chest…

“Lotor…” Shiro began, at once serious and fond.

The change in tone had Lotor opening one eye to look up at Shiro. “Hm?”

Shiro hesitated -which was rare; he was always so decisive- then reached over to his nightstand and pulled something out of the top drawer. 

It was a small, flat box, and he immediately handed it to Lotor.

Puzzled, Lotor took another glance at him, then opened the box.

It was a beautifully made dagger, with a single large opal in the hilt. It looked wicked sharp and very expensive.

Lotor looked up at Shiro again. “Shiro…”

“Marry me,” Shiro breathed. “Please, Lotor, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Shiro,” Lotor said again. “We- we’ve talked about it. I don’t think- I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself,” Shiro said. “And I have a dangerous job, Lotor. If anything, marrying you and retiring would be safer than being your bodyguard.”

“But you could be targeted to get to me,” Lotor said. “Someone could-“

“Lotor, you’re  _ safe _ now. Your empire is at peace. There’s no unrest. You’re safe, we’re safe. Everything’s fine. You wouldn’t be putting me in any danger.” 

“I can’t take that risk,” Lotor said, turning away to try and conceal the tears starting to trail down his cheeks. 

Shiro gently turned his face back. “Lotor, do you love me?”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered. “More than anything.”

Shiro brushed away his tears. “If you don’t want to marry me, that’s fine. I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to. But if you won’t because you’re afraid, if that’s the only reason, then… You don’t have to be afraid, Lotor.” He kissed Lotor’s forehead. “How long have I been your bodyguard?”

It had been so long that Lotor hadn’t really bothered counting the years, and it took him a moment to even start calculating.

Shiro didn’t wait for him to answer, though. “You see? It’s been such a long time, and nothing’s happened to me. I will always be here, at your side, no matter what, I promise you. I just want to make it official.”

“You don’t like all the foreign diplomats flirting with me,” Lotor said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Mm, no, I don’t,” Shiro agreed. He kissed Lotor. “But that’s not why I want to marry you. Or at least, it’s not the only reason. You’re...the most amazing person I know. You’re kind, and funny, and beautiful, and smart. You’ve done such amazing things, and everytime I look at you, my heart beats a little faster… I want the honor of calling you my husband, and I want the honor of being your husband.”

“That was beautiful,” Lotor said. 

Shiro kissed him again. “You don’t have to decide right now. Take as long as you need. I just… Now seemed like a good time.”

“...how long have you been thinking about it?”

“That dagger’s been in the nightstand for over a year,” Shiro admitted. “But I’ve been thinking about it for a lot longer.”

“Maybe…” Lotor licked his lips nervously. “Maybe you’ve done enough thinking about it for both of us, then.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Is that a yes?”

Lotor nodded slowly, biting his lip. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I want to marry you. I will marry you. I love you, Shiro.” 

Shiro gently took the box out of Lotor’s lap and placed it on Lotor’s nightstand, then pulled Lotor into his lap. “I love you, too.” 

He kissed him, so gently, with such care, and Lotor melted into it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lance did his best to hide his nervousness from Sendak, but he knew that Sendak could tell that something was up; Sendak was so perceptive when it came to his moods these days.

“Everything will be alright, my jewel,” Sendak murmured quietly as their craft made its final descent into Altea’s atmosphere.

“I know,” Lance said, wiping his palms on his trousers. “I just- What if they aren’t- What if they’re disappointed in me?”

Sendak put his hands on Lance’s shoulders and gently turned him around, so that they were facing. “There is no reason anyone should be disappointed in you, my jewel. You are the brightest part of my life, and you are wonderful, and kind, and considerate. How could anyone be disappointed with you?”

”It’s my parents,” Lance said. “They’ll want me to be with child by now -it’s been  _ months _ already -and-“ 

“Hush,” Sendak said, gently but firmly. “We’ve discussed it: you’re not ready yet, and that’s all there is to it. Your parents don’t have to be happy about it, but I will not allow them to make you feel bad about your choices.”

(Sometimes, Lance was glad that Sendak was older. He had more experience with a lot of things, and a self-confidence people closer to Lance’s age lacked, that meant that he didn’t pin his self esteem on what others thought.) 

“Thank you,” Lance said.

“I will always have your back,” Sendak said. “I will support you and your decisions, especially about something like this.”

Lance smiled, and reached up to stroke Sendak’s cheek, and was about to pull his face down for a kiss when the landing call was announced. 

“We’re here,” Lance said. 

* * *

Of course all of Lance’s family was there to greet them -apparently this was some sort of traditional thing -and they fussed over Lance.

Sendak had contacted Lance’s mother about a month ago, to explain that Lance was not pregnant, and that making that announcement was not the purpose of their trip.

She’d seemed...skeptical, to say the least, but she had extended her welcome for both of them, and if any misunderstandings arose, Sendak could sort them out. 

Fortunately, they’d arrived on Altea near dusk, and the sun wasn’t as intense as it would have been otherwise. It was also the Daibazaali sun, but the differences in atmosphere and distance from their central star meant that the sun was far brighter on Daibazaal, and thus most creatures had evolved to be nocturnal.

The Altean day was still far brighter than the Daibazaal night, though, and Sendak’s eye watered. 

Thankfully, they were led inside fairly quickly, to Lance’s family’s house, just outside the capital city.

It was a grand thing, for all that Lance insisted that his family wasn’t especially well-off, compared to other Altean nobility. Large gardens, with ample room for children to play, shaded walkways with stone columns, leading up to the house itself in all its five-story glory.

Sendak was grateful that he had spent most of his childhood and all his adult life in the Imperial palace; otherwise, he would have gaped like a fool, and he really did want to make a good impression on Lance’s family. They might be married already, but the marriage contract had stipulated a year in which the marriage could be annulled without consequence, and there were still a few months left for Lance (or, more likely, his mother) to find fault with him. 

He did hope it wouldn’t come to that; he liked Lance, a great deal, and couldn’t bear the thought of him being married to another. 

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation, and Sendak realized he’d been asked a question. “Pardon?” 

“Lance tells me that you mean to buy a house on Daibazaal,” Lance’s mother repeated. “Would you consider buying a second here?”

Sendak hadn’t considered it, but… “If it makes Lance happy,” he said, “I’m sure it could be arranged.”

She smiled, and Sendak relaxed internally. Seemed like that was the right answer. “It seems unfair that the rest of my grandchildren get to visit so often,” she said, shooting a sly glance at Lance’s belly. 

(Which was obviously as flat and toned as ever, though somewhat obscured by the more transitional Altean robes Lance had opted for.) 

Lance flushed. “Mama…”

“I know, I know,” she said, fondly exasperated. “But surely one day?”

”When Lance is ready,” Sendak said firmly. “I’m in no rush.” 

She pursed her lips thoughtfully, but shook her head. “You’ve traveled a long way. Here are your rooms. Dinner is in two hours, so you’ll have time to rest and refresh yourselves.”

”Thank you, mama,” Lance said.

“You are always welcome in my house,” she said. She left.

The suite had two bedrooms, which made Sendak frown in confusion.

Lance noticed. “That’s just...how things are,” he said. “Married couples only share the bed to… produce children.”

”Ah,” Sendak said, delighting in Lance’s little blush. They’d been “recreationally fucking” for a few months now, and Lance was still flustered by the idea. 

“But...we can share,” Lance said. “As long as Mama doesn’t find out.”

“We are married,” Sendak said. “It’s none of her business.”

”She’s just- that’s just how she is,” Lance said. “She’d be scandalized.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Sendak teased. 

Lance tugged his ear.

“I’ll follow your lead,” Sendak said, kissing Lance on the cheek.

Lance turned his head a little and gave him a proper kiss. 


	11. Chapter 11

Lance was happy to be back home, to see his brothers and sister and cousins, and all his nieces and nephews.

Sendak was as polite and gentlemanly as he usually was, if somewhat withdrawn during the social activities.

Which… Well. Perhaps Sendak was shy, or uncomfortable around people he didn’t know well.

He was still as affectionate as always when they were alone in the evenings, though. They didn’t make love -not under his mother’s roof! -but Sendak cuddled him and held him and kissed him. 

It was very nice and lovely (though Lance did find that, as the days went on, he missed being intimate with Sendak, and he wondered if Sendak missed it, too). 

Lance’s mother did seem to like Sendak, which was all well and good, because if she hadn’t, Lance knew she would have kicked him out of the house by now. 

(Fortunately, she hadn’t caught onto the fact that they shared a bed at night, even if they weren’t actually doing anything.) 

Lance didn’t hear too much from his family about his pregnancy, or rather, lack thereof, though he suspected that was largely due to Sendak (and, to a lesser extent, his mother) warning people off the topic.

All-in-all… it was exactly what Lance had needed.

Lance couldn’t remember exactly how the topic came up, not in the wake of everything that happened afterwards, but-

They were laying in bed one night, waiting to drift off, and something possessed Lance to ask, “You waited a long time to marry me. Were you ever engaged before? Or were you not interested?” 

Sendak sighed, and stroked Lance’s hair. “I courted someone, once, when I was younger. It didn’t work out between us.”

“Oh,” Lance said. “I’m sorry.”

“It was mutual,” Sendak said. “We made better friends than lovers, and anyway… How do you think I learned all those things you like so much?”

Lance almost laughed, because he knew that Sendak was making a joke, but his throat seized up and suddenly -despite being surrounded by Sendak’s warmth -he was frigid.

“Lovers?” He heard himself ask distantly.

”Mhm,” Sendak said drowsily. 

Lance pulled him out of Sendak’s embrace. “Lovers?” He yelled. “You had lovers before we were married?”

Sendak was wide awake now. “...yes?” 

“You need to leave, tomorrow!” Lance said, storming out to the other bedroom. “I don’t want to see you anymore!” 

He slammed the door behind him and collapsed on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

He’d thought that Sendak was- He’d assumed- He’d saved himself for Sendak since he was barely old enough to understand what two people who were married did together.

And yet Sendak  _ hadn’t _ . All of Lance’s firsts were with him, but Sendak- He’d just-

It made Lance feel used, unclean, and unloved. 

A soft knock on the door woke Lance the next morning. “Lance?”

“Go away!” Lance demanded, his voice hoarse and raw from crying half the night. 

“Alright,” Sendak said, resigned. “It’ll take a few days for me to make arrangements to go back to Daibazaal. I’ll let your mother know where I’m staying in the meantime, if you want to- Lance, whatever I did, I’m sorry. I hope we can-“

“Go away,” Lance repeated, crying fresh tears. 

There was a long pause, and then Lance heard him walk away and leave. 

For some reason, this only made him cry harder. 

Lance’s mother brought him breakfast later, and held him while he cried. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to her about the issue in any great detail, but that didn’t seem to matter to her. All that she cared about was that Lance was hurting and needed her comfort, which she gave freely, for all that Lance wasn’t a child anymore.

“Mama,” Lance managed finally. “I- I think the marriage is off.”

She sighed and stroked his hair. “Oh, my sweet Lance… I am so sorry. You can stay here as long as you’d like, of course, and when you’re ready, we’ll see about setting up a new match for you.”

As if anyone would take him, as disgraced and unclean as he was. “Mama, I don’t know… Maybe I’ll never be ready.”

She kissed his forehead. “I know. But it will stop hurting with time.”

Lance was sure it would never stop hurting, but he just nodded.

He cried off and on for the next several days, not leaving his room unless he needed to.

And then he received an unexpected call from Lotor.

“Lance,” he said, not bothering with a greeting, “why did Sendak contact me to tell me he’d be coming back here in a few days without you?”

“We…” Lance began. “I learned something about him, and now I don’t think I can…” 

Lotor frowned. “Did he say something to you? Do something to you? If he hurt you, I will skin him myself.”

“I...don’t know,” Lance admitted. “I’m confused, and hurt, and I just-“ He started crying again, and he hated that; hadn’t he cried enough over Sendak? “I don’t know.”

“What happened?” Lotor asked gently. 

“I learned that he wasn’t a virgin when we married,” Lance sniffled. “That he’d had other lovers.”

“Ah…” Lotor sighed. “That’s not uncommon for Galra.” 

“I had never touched anyone before I married him!” Lance said. “And he didn’t say anything, just brought it up like it was nothing, like I’m nothing-“

“Lance, darling,  _ Lance _ ,” Lotor soothed. “It’s… It’s nothing to do with you, I swear. Galra tend to be much more casual about such things. It’s simply a cultural difference. He probably didn’t think anything of it.”

“I saved myself for him,” Lance said. “And he didn’t even care.”

“Oh, darling,” Lotor sighed. “I think perhaps you should talk to him. He seemed so hurt and despondent, and so do you, and I think you are both better together… If you don’t think your marriage will survive this, I understand, but you make each other so happy. Isn’t it worth taking that chance?” 

“Lotor…” Lance said miserably. “I told him I didn’t want to see him anymore.”

“Lance,” Lotor said. “He cares deeply for you. At the very least, you owe him an explanation. He didn’t seem to know why you threw him out, or what you were upset about, and that’s unfair.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“He does. He wants nothing more than that, I assure you,” Lotor said. “Just go to him, talk to him… I would hate for your marriage to end over a misunderstanding.”

“But-“

“No,” Lotor said. “He’s leaving the day after tomorrow, very early in the morning. Go talk to him while you have the chance, or you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

And then the call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor, internally: is this a good time to tell him that I also lost my virginity to Sendak? Probably not


	12. Chapter 12

Lance dithered about it for the rest of the day, and went to bed hoping that he’d wake the next morning with his mind made up.

He didn’t, and wasted hours dithering some more.

It was almost evening before he decided that maybe he should just...go to Sendak, talk to him, try to understand.

He knew Lotor was right: he’d regret it if he never saw Sendak again. 

Sendak had sent word to Lance’s mother about where he was staying, and Lance’s mother had passed that along to Lance, quietly and unobtrusively, never forcing him into a decision one way or the other, for which Lance could only be grateful. 

He knew that if she’d made it clear she favored one choice over the other, he’d simply go along with it, but this was a choice he needed to make for himself.

So… he left his family’s home and went into the city, to the hotel Sendak had been staying at.

The concierge had been left with instructions to let him up immediately if he came, it seemed, and so he found himself standing in the doorway of Sendak’s hotel suite, feeling lost and out of place.

The shower was running, which was why Sendak wasn’t there to greet him, but now Lance didn’t know what to do.

Should he take a seat? Stand awkwardly? Come back later?

Only… there was no later. Sendak was leaving tomorrow. 

Sendak hadn’t brought much with him to Altea, so there were few signs of his presence around the suite: his tablet set down on a side table. Clothes hanging up neatly in the closet. Boots set up against the wall. 

Lance supposed that was because he was a military man, used to packing light. 

He almost lost his nerve, as the minutes passed. He could just...leave, and never see Sendak again, never have to face him, and things would-

Things would be terrible. He’d missed Sendak so much these past few days. He didn’t want to live without Sendak in his life. 

Sendak came out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of loose pants, sloping low around his hips.

He stopped dead when he saw Lance.

“Lance,” he whispered, surprised and hopeful and- “What are you doing here?”

“I- I’m sorry,” Lance said. 

Sendak blinked. “Sorry?” He repeated. “I-  _ I’m _ sorry. I should have told you. I don’t- I assumed you knew, but that was  _ my _ mistake, not yours.” 

“I overreacted,” Lance admitted quietly. “I know Galra culture is different. I shouldn’t have held you to Altean standards. I just… I don’t know if I can- You’re supposed to be  _ mine _ .” 

“I am,” Sendak said. He came closer and dropped to his knees in front of Lance, looking up at him with pleading, desperate eyes. “I am yours. Whatever came before… that’s in the past now. I will want no other while you are my husband, my jewel, my Lance. I-  _ I love you. _ ” 

“Oh,” Lance choked out, bringing a hand to his mouth. He’d cried so much over the past few days that he hadn’t thought he had any tears left to shed, but apparently he was wrong. “ _ Oh _ .” 

“I will do whatever it takes to make you comfortable, to ease your fears, to prove to you that you are it for me,” Sendak said, “as long as you stay and let me love you the way you deserve. Please, Lance… Whatever you want, I’ll do.”

”You love me?” Lance asked, because… Well. Why would Sendak love him? He was an awful, ungrateful husband, overreacting and practically hysterical.

”Yes,” Sendak said. “Yes, my jewel.”

“And… have you missed me?” Lance asked. “These last few days while we’ve been apart?”

”My heart was torn in two,” Sendak said. “I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat….I just longed to see you, to hold you…”

”To make love to me?”

”That, too,” Sendak said. “But I won’t- I know you have your sensibilities, and I cannot risk losing you, my jewel.”

”I have been bereft and confused these last few days,” Lance said quietly. “I thought I hated you, but I don’t. I’m not sure if I could ever hate you, Sendak.” He reached out tentatively to stroke Sendak’s ears the way he liked. 

Sendak melted into it, pushing his head against Lance’s hand.

“You won’t lose me,” Lance continued. “Will you forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive, my jewel,” Sendak rumbled. 

“Thank you,” Lance said. He wasn’t sure he deserved Sendak’s forgiveness, but… “Sendak,” he said quietly, after a moment.

“Mm?” Sendak replied, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Lance’s midsection. (Even on his knees, his head came up to Lance’s sternum.) 

“I was a virgin when we married. I saved myself for you, and it hurt that you never acknowledged it.”

”I am sorry to have hurt you,” Sendak said, “even unintentionally. I didn’t know, but I should have… How can I make it up to you, my jewel?”

That, Lance didn’t know, and honestly… it wasn’t like he wanted a do-over. The funny thing about sex was that, as with all things, the more he practiced, the better it was. Not that his first time with Sendak hadn’t been good, but each time after only got better. 

“Kiss me,” Lance demanded.

Sendak blinked once, then rose to his feet and pressed his lips to Lance’s so fast that Lance’s head spun and his knees gave out, but fortunately Sendak was there to catch him.

(He hoped Sendak would always be there to catch him.)

“And what else?” Sendak murmured when he pulled away to let Lance breathe.

“Show me a pleasure I have never experienced before,” Lance said. “Teach me something new, with all your vast experience.”

Sendak looked down at him for a moment. “I thought you didn’t like that I am experienced?”

“I… I like that you know how to make love,” Lance admitted. “I just don’t like the thought of you doing it with anyone else.”

”Ah…” Sendak said. “Then I’ll have to make sure you aren’t thinking about it.” 

Lance yelped as Sendak suddenly threw him over his shoulder and took him to another part of the suite. “Sendak!”

”Hush,” Sendak said. He set Lance down, only to turn him around and bend him over the dining table. “Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?”

Lance blushed furiously.  _ “Sendak!” _

“Because I do love your ass,” Sendak continued, as if he weren’t saying the most scandalous things imaginable. He put his hands on Lance’s ass, groping and kneading; Lance squirmed, but he couldn’t tell if he was trying to get away or...not. “It’s so round and plump…”

“You can’t just  _ say- _ “

“And why not?” Sendak asked. “This is between us. No one will hear of it. There’s no need to be embarrassed, my jewel.”

That might be true, but even so. ” _ Sendak… _ ”

“My jewel,” Sendak said, nuzzling the back of Lance’s neck. “Do you want me to stop?”

”...no,” Lance admitted.

”Mm,” Sendak rumbled. “That’s what I thought.” He reached around to Lance’s front, pressing against the bulge of his cock.

(And, well, obviously Lance was aroused. He hadn’t had any sexual contact since they’d come to Altea, and Sendak was so... _ present _ .) 

Sendak deftly released the catches on Lance’s trousers and pulled them down to his thighs, kneeling behind Lance at the same time.

“What-?” Lance began.

Sendak puts his hands back on Lance’s ass, using his thumbs to hold him open. Lance squirmed; he felt so exposed, and he had no idea what Sendak was planning.

“Relax,” Sendak murmured, so close Lance could feel his breath against his entrance. “You’ll like this.”

And then… Like a kiss, Sendak pressed his lips to Lance’s rim, slow and sensual, and Lance gasped, clawing at the table.

It seemed so dirty, but- but it felt good, too. “ _ Sendak… _ ” 

Sendak hummed, his tongue flicking against the quivering muscle.

Lance’s legs turned to jelly, and only the table and Sendak’s hands kept him from collapsing. 

Sendak just...kept at it for a while, licking him, and it was the best thing Lance had ever felt, the best thing he could imagine.

At least, until Sendak stopped teasing and finally pushed the tip of his tongue into Lance. 

“ _ Ohhh _ , Sendak…  _ ah! _ ” 

Sendak laughed, like he was amused by this, as if he wasn’t trying to turn Lance into a puddle of goo. 

His tongue wormed into Lance, thick and warm and so different from his fingers or his cock. It was so dexterous, wriggling and twisting, flicking against Lance’s walls with slick accuracy.

Lance couldn’t stop moaning. It was so good, so dirty (which of course only made it better), like nothing Lance had ever felt.

He couldn’t keep himself from barreling closer to his climax. “Sendak,  _ oh _ , Sendak, I  _ can’t- _ don’t stop,  _ please _ ,  _ ahhh! _ ” 

Sendak kept it up until Lance came, and came, and came, until he was shaking and gasping for breath, weak-kneed and utterly spent. 

Sweat began cooling where it had pooled on his lower back, his forehead, his chest, but he didn’t have the opportunity to feel chilly, because Sendak had already picked him up, holding him close to his chest.

Lance relaxed in his arms, feeling as if things were going to be alright for the first time in days. 

Lance rested with his head on Sendak’s chest, listening to his heart beat, a steady tempo that soothed and relaxed. 

“Will you stay the night?” Sendak asked quietly, stroking Lance’s back with one hand, slow and gentle. 

“I...can,” Lance said. “Are you leaving in the morning?”

“That depends,” Sendak said neutrally. He wouldn’t look at Lance, not even when Lance squirmed around to look up at him. “How do things stand between us?”

And that was what it all boiled down to: was their marriage salvageable? 

They had both said their apologies, but even so… 

When Lance remained silent, Sendak continued: “There are still two months left for you to make a final decision about our marriage, and I won’t rush you. But if I don’t have a chance, if your mind is already made up, then there is no reason to prolong the inevitable. For my part… I love you, my jewel, but I don’t think I could stay married to you if you don’t love me back.”

”Oh,” Lance said, and then, “I wouldn’t have come here if there wasn’t a chance.”

“Alright,” Sendak said. “What do you want to do?”

“I want…” He knew he wanted Sendak. Did anything else matter at this point? He couldn’t change the past, couldn’t go back in time and prevent Sendak from taking his lovers, but he trusted Sendak to remain true to his word now. Trusted him to remain faithful to Lance, and Lance alone for the rest of their lives. “Did you court any of your lovers in the Galra way?”

“One,” Sendak said. “We were nearly married.” A heavy sigh. “It was a long time ago, my jewel.”

“Will you court me?” Lance asked. “Will you prove yourself to me in the Galra way?”

“I will do anything you ask,” Sendak said. “Anything at all.”

“Then… court me, properly. Woo me. You have two months; surely that’s plenty of time.”

Sendak’s breath caught, and the next thing Lance knew, he was pinned beneath him, flat on his back, with Sendak hovering over him. “It will do, my jewel,” he said, closing the distance between them to press his lips to Lance’s. 

  
  



End file.
